


Drag Me Down

by marimoes



Series: More Than Swordbros [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Roronoa Zoro, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Demon Trafalgar Law, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Can’t I tempt you to stay for a while? I’m sure your soul is fine on his own.” Law reasons, his hand floating in the air nonchalantly as he speaks.Zoro narrows his eyes and turns around, searching for anything that would lead him to an exit, but the walls all look the same.  He sighs as two things occur to him: He’s not going to get out of here without the help of this demon, and the demon is kind of hot.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> One day I woke up, and Smartie had thrown this idea into the universe, and I had no other option but to become consumed by it. The artwork that accompanies this fic can be found at:  
> [https://smarties-art.tumblr.com/post/186074342221/noswordstyle-bangs-pans-and-pots-together]()
> 
> It’s honestly so incredible how well she captures them so please go take a look!

Zoro wanders, hands guiding along the darkened walls, fingers tingling at the contact. It doesn’t seem right, that he ended up here. All he did was take a shortcut back from the Human World. None of this looks like anything he’s ever seen.

“Lost?” A voice calls out behind him, and Zoro turns to see a demon perched on a small throne of sorts, just sitting casually in the middle of the floor.

“A demon?” Zoro questions, and only then does it hit him.

He’s in Hell.

Law comically looks over each of his shoulders, looking around before refocusing his gaze on Zoro. He sits, legs crossed, body covered in black clothing that goes all the way up his neck. Matching the small horns that sit nestled into the side of his head. A smile plays at his lips as he leans forward to rest his head on his hands.

“I am a demon, yes. As you appear to be a lost angel.” Law tuts, mock concern painted on his face, “How did you end up here?”

“Just tell me how to get back. I don’t have time for this.” Zoro huffs, cautiously eyeing his surroundings, “I’m a guardian. How am I supposed to do that down here?”

Again, Law smiles, wide into a Cheshire grin, legs uncrossing as he leans up in the chair. Zoro’s gaze drifts past him, and he can tell the angel is avoiding his eye-line. Pushing up out of the seat, it evaporates instantly as he takes a step forward. The click of his heels against the ground echo softly in the space, sending a chill up Zoro’s spine.

“Can’t I tempt you to stay for a while? I’m sure your soul is fine on his own.” Law reasons, his hand floating in the air nonchalantly as he speaks.

Zoro narrows his eyes and turns around, searching for anything that would lead him to an exit, but the walls all look the same. He sighs as two things occur to him: He’s not going to get out of here without the help of this demon, and the demon is kind of hot.

“Temptation works on humans, not on me. You should know that if you’re actually worth anything.” Zoro says and starts to walk forward once more.

“Ooh. I thought angels were supposed to be kind and sweet. You’ve got quite a tongue on you. Maybe you’ve fallen for a reason?” Law croons and slips up behind Zoro, “I do have to say, I envy these wings of yours.”

Law’s hand reaches out and grazes Zoro’s wings, a light stroke along the edge, but that’s all it takes to send a wave of panic through Zoro. He jerks his wing back, folding it closer to his body, eyes narrowed as he looks back. Law lets out a soft laugh, holding his hands up in apology before tucking them into his pockets.

“You can’t get out of here alone, you know.” Law sighs as he follows Zoro for a few minutes, “Everything will look the same to you down here. Only I can get you back to the gate.”

Zoro stops abruptly, turning to look at the demon, leaving him to run into him. Stepping back, Law rocks on his heels, balancing carefully on them. Looking around, Zoro supposes that the demon likely isn’t lying. Everything looks the same. Dark red walls, rocks jutting out of them every so often, blending seamlessly into a matching floor. Even if he were good at directions, it’s unlikely that he would get out of here alone.

“Fine. Take me to the gate.” Zoro sighs, rubbing his fingers against his temple, “I really don’t have a lot of time. So, if we could just-”

“Oh!” Law laughs, “You think I’m going to just _do_ this for you? Out of what? The kindness of my demonic heart?”

Zoro’s eyes narrow. Of course he isn’t so naive to think that the demon’s help wouldn’t come with a price. What that is, he isn’t sure he wants to know, but it’s not like he has much of a choice.

“Alright, name it. What do you want in return for guiding me back to the gate?” Zoro says, crossing his arms, fingers brushing against his wings, “Though I’m sure I already have an idea.”

Law’s smile creeps across his face as his eyebrows raise. He walks, slowly circling Zoro as the he stands still, and Law can tell he’s getting to him. Law holds out a hand grazing Zoro’s wing, and again he jerks it back, tucking it into his body.

“You think I want one of your feathers? I have been told that angel wings hold all of your power, and that whoever possesses them gains it.” Law ponders, coming back around to face Zoro, “Lucky for you, that’s not what I’m interested in.”

He watches as Zoro’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise before furrowing together.

“What else could I offer you?”

“Access.” Law purrs, conjuring another chair as he falls back into it, “To the human world.”

Zoro pauses, the request still processing in his mind. Bringing a demon into the human world? He’d get his wings stripped, sent straight back down here, or a fate much worse.

“No way. That’s not going to happen.” Zoro argues and starts turning to walk again, “I’ll just figure my way out.”

Law sighs, head falling into his hand on the chair’s arm, waiting for Zoro to turn around. When Zoro starts to turn around a corner, Law realizes that he isn’t kidding.

“Goddamnit.” Law spits, pushing out of the chair as he runs toward Zoro, hoping that the angel hasn’t fallen into a random pit already.

Zoro waits on the other side of the wall, hovering so as not to touch the wall, listening closely to the clicking of heels that get louder by the second. Law turns the corner, running straight into Zoro, fingers curling into his tunic. Law smirks, leaning harder into Zoro, pushing up on his tiptoes to hover in front of Zoro’s face. Pushing his hand into Law’s face, the soft sizzle of Law’s skin is warm against Zoro’s as he removes him.

“Get off me.” Zoro huffs, hands smoothing the fabric, “What could you possibly want with the human world if not to cause trouble? I can’t allow that.”

Law rights himself, eyes narrowing at Zoro, “How was I supposed to know you were there? You angels and your stupid sandals. I can’t hear you move.”

“Good.” Zoro quips and turns to start walking again, “Stop following me. I’m not taking you to the surface.”

Law feels the ground start to tremble, and a smirk forms on his face as he watches Zoro walk forward. _He’ll be fine if the ground falls out. He has wings after all, the stupid over powered things. Soft, though._

Zoro stops walking, the sound of rumbling now much louder, and all at once the ground falls out beneath him. His hands scramble as they grab onto the edge. Heat now pushing past him in a wave and he doesn’t dare look down at the vast beneath him.

If angels were allowed to curse, he would right about now.

“What are you doing? Just fly up. You angels are always trying to make a show of everything.” Law calls out from along the wall.

Zoro extends his wings and the weight on them is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He can barely unfurl them, much less use them to fly. _I can’t fly down here?_ Zoro’s fingers dig harder into the edge and it stings against his hands.

“They don’t work.” Zoro huffs out and starts to pull himself upwards.

Law pushes himself off of the wall to walk toward the pit, smirk pulling across his face as he watches Zoro struggle. Something about the warm red around Zoro’s body, almost blinding against the white of his wings, stirs something within Law. Makes him not want to follow his instincts and dig his heel into Zoro’s hands.

“You need help?” Law asks, “You know the price.”

Zoro pulls up on the edge again and again feels the drain that the heat is putting on his body. He’s not built to be down here. He needs to get back to the surface. Leaving him with only one choice at the moment.

“Yes. Fine. You have my word. I’ll get you to the surface if you can get me to the gate. Now, get me out of here.” Zoro grits out between his teeth, arms starting to shake.

Law bends down and extends his hand for Zoro to take and in a moment of blind trust Zoro takes it. Praying that Law doesn’t take the opportunity to shove him backwards into the pit beneath him. He doesn’t, hand curling around Zoro’s he pulls him upward far enough that Zoro is able to lift himself out. Zoro falls against the ground, panting out a breath as his strength starts to regain.

Law’s heels click against the ground as he again rocks on them and Zoro shoots an annoyed look up at him. _Patience is a virtue_ , Zoro thinks, _so it’s not a surprise that he doesn’t have any._ Pushing himself back up to stand, Zoro lets his wings stretch back out, ruffling them gently before tucking them away. He didn’t anticipate that they would not only be a danger to him, but also nearly useless in the situations he usually needs them in.

“So,” Zoro sighs, crossing his arms as he looks back at the pit behind him, “Which way? I prefer the path with as little pits as possible.”

“They create on their own, angel. I know two ways to the gate, one much shorter than the other, but it’s crawling with lesser demons.” Law scoffs, rolling his eyes, “They’re always so annoying. Slipping in and out of the surface with ease, causing so much mayhem. Why do they get to have all the fun?”

“Fastest way.” Zoro says, and stretches his arms up above his head, trying to rid the last of the tingle out of his body, “I have no problem with ridding the world of lesser demons. If it gets us there faster and makes less trouble for Luffy by their existence being gone, then so be it.”

Law raises an eyebrow at the mention of the name and Zoro narrows his eyes.

“ _Luffy_ is it?” Law purrs, “Your human, I assume?”

Zoro feels his chest tighten at the sound of Luffy’s name coming from the demon’s mouth. Foul, how his tongue curls around it, and it makes Zoro want to rip it from his mouth. He’s kept Luffy safe for many years, a terrible task assigned to him from above given just how much trouble the boy gets into. None of it matters though. Luffy is his responsibility and the thought of a demon even speaking his name lights him aflame.

“ _Keep his name out of your mouth_.” Zoro spits, his tone shaping into that of the angel’s language, and Law’s eyes widen.

“I never thought I’d get to hear an angel speak like that. Truly a treat.” Law smiles, trying to hide the soft shake in his voice, “I don’t suppose Lu-”

Zoro lunges forward then, hand wrapping around Law’s neck as he pins him into the wall. His other hand held outward and within it a flaming sword conjures. Law swallows at the sight. The blade barely visible to the eye as it is engulfed in holy fire. A sight that he would love to admire if it weren’t being used to threaten him at the moment.

“By God, I will kill you if you ever speak his name again.” Zoro hisses and draws the sword closer, the heat so hot it feels cold against Law’s body, “Got it?”

Law nods and Zoro drops his hand from his neck, the sword dissipating from his other. Zoro steps back, eyes still cautiously narrowed at Law as he waits for him to speak. Dusting off his shirt, flattening it against his body once more, a small smirk pulls on Law’s lips.

“Tell me your name then.” Law smiles, and his heart dances in his chest, “Tell me your name and I’ll never speak of your human again.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Zoro says, “Having an angel’s name wields too much power and there is no way that I trust you with it.”

Law tilts his head back and forth, almost as if he’s considering his words, which Zoro knows that he isn’t. Zoro watches as Law paces thoughtfully along the wall, a low hum in his throat

“What if,” Law starts, hand resting thoughtfully on his chin, “I told you my name in return. It holds just as much power.”

“No.” Zoro answers quickly, giving it no more than a second of thought.

It’s not an option. The only ones that have Zoro’s name are those above him and even then, he’s only heard it spoken twice in his existence. To welcome him into the universe and when he was assigned Luffy. The commands willing him into his place. 

“Why not? You think that your power is greater than mine? How pretentious you angels are.” Law tuts moving to circle around Zoro, “Unless you want me to talk about L-”

Regardless of how dangerous his name is, Zoro knows that if needed he could overcome the demon before him. A demon with Luffy’s name, even just his first, is far more power than Zoro is willing for him to have. Luffy’s name slipped out of his mouth and for that he’ll have to pay the price.

“Fine.” Zoro spits and conjures a small scrap of paper, “My name is written on this and you’ll give me the same. If you so much as think of uttering my name your neck will be cut before you finish the first syllable. Got it?”

“How do you know that I’ll give you my actual name? I am a demon after all.” Law says, conjuring his own piece of paper, “Though, I really do want to get to the human world.”

“Mutual trust. I trust that you give me your real name and you trust that I don’t kill you when I get to the gate.” Zoro smiles and Law swallows, “Deal?”

“You’re terrifying for an angel. Aren’t you supposed to live by commandments and such?” Law questions, but still holds out his hand, the scrap of paper dancing gently in his palm.

Zoro does the same and simultaneously they take them from one another, reading the word printed on it before dissolving them in their hands. Law eyes Zoro for a moment, processing the angels name, and can feel the desire to speak it aloud heavy in his mouth. A desire overcome by the thought of that sword slicing across his neck.

“Good name you’ve got. Pity I can’t speak it.” Law sighs in mock sadness, leaving Zoro’s face to fall into annoyance, “Alright, angel. Let’s get a move on then.”

Law starts to walk forward, and from thin air he draws a nodachi, hands working quickly to unsheathe it. He holds out a hand signaling Zoro to stay where he is and looks back at him with a smile. From that hand, it conjures. What _it_ is, Zoro isn’t entirely sure, but it’s there. A faint blue growing around the two of them, getting larger by the second.

“You think you’re the only one with powers?” Law smirks, “I can use this Room to get us closer, faster, if only a bit at a time. It’s far better than walking, don’t you think?”

“Just do it already,” Zoro huffs, “You call me the showoff?”

Law flips his wrist and Zoro feels his feet leave the ground. It’s all at once and his eyes can’t seem to keep up with the movement before he touches back down again. The scenery appears mostly unchanged and Zoro wonders if Law did anything at all. Other than showing off for no apparent reason.

“Did it even work?” Zoro asks walking forward as Law dissipates the Room from his hand, “It looks like, if anything, you took us ahead ten feet.”

Law narrows his eyes at Zoro as he turns back to stand in front of him. He holds out a hand, drawing Zoro’s attention backwards. Zoro turns and finds that the pit is gone, along with the wall that was alongside them. They have moved, but how far is still a mystery to him. He starts to open his mouth to ask just where they are but is interrupted by a high-pitched yell.

“ _Fuck_. I thought I got us around that group, but they must have sensed you.” Law spits, his nodachi again appearing in his hand, “You able to fight, angel? Or were your threats empty words?”

Zoro tsks, rolling his shoulders as he watches the lesser demons start to scramble around the corner. They’re solid black, eyes piercing red, souls nothing more than a personification of evil, and Zoro can feel it. The lack of humanity in them.

“Are you able to fight them? Aren’t they your own?” Zoro asks, and the words sound stupid even as they’re coming out of his mouth, “Never mind, I forgot your kind doesn’t hold each other in regard like that.”

Law laughs and lets his nodachi twirl in his hand. The blade sings as it moves, and for a moment Zoro is caught up in the movement, just a moment before the screams again ring in his ears. Down here he is weaker, that much is true, and the less energy he’s able to expend the better. They’re nowhere near being out of the woods and these demons are probably the least of their worries.

The lesser demons scramble forward, their claws extending from there crooked hands. Zoro again conjures his sword, the flame much weaker than before when he threatened Law. Shifting forward, he focuses his energy on the group, watching them intertwine, a collective jumble of chaos barreling towards him. Even still, he finds an opening.

Moving quick, so fast that Law barely processes it, Zoro lunges forward into the group. His blade ahead of him, he slices through the midsection of two demons, their blood painting black across his blade. It doesn’t stay as the holy fire consumes it, burning the blood off with a soft crackle. Leg sweeping outward, Zoro knocks another set of demons down and continuing off the momentum, slices the heads off their shoulders. They sizzle against his blade, writhing onto the ground as they disappear.

Law watches as Zoro moves without hesitation, a small stutter in his step as he moves forward, nodachi pointed into the ground. Activating his Room once more, Law lets it wash over the floor, hand curling up into a fist as he draws the demons together. Zoro looks up in surprise as the demons around him start to move, drawn by an invisible thread into a group behind him.

Their claws dig against the ground as they scream and scramble against the ground. Law’s smirk pulling tighter across his face, tongue darting out across his lips as he takes in the chaos.

“It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to have a good fight. A good scream is just so delicious.” Law groans and Zoro narrows his eyes, “You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy this.”

Rather than respond he takes the opportunity to make a final move. Blade burning brighter, the color shifting beneath Law’s Room, Zoro pulls the sword forward with a final slash. Screams high pitched while as they start to fade away, the lesser demons crumble into the ground beneath Zoro’s sword. He stands, eyes on alert for any others, but comes back with only the vast red surrounding empty once more.

Law retracts his Room and Zoro feels the soft weight leave him once more, curiosity plaguing him. Law clicks the nodachi back into its sheath, letting it fall against his shoulder. Fingers curling around the edges, Law strums against the material as he takes a deep breath. The smell of burning demons fills him and he almost shudders from the sensation.

“That was fun. Admit it.” Law croons as he starts to walk toward Zoro, “I doubt you get to fight often as a guardian. Letting loose is good for you.”

“I don’t enjoy taking life. Though I’m not sure I could define what those demons had as life. The energy surrounding them was lost, full of darkness, no soul to be found.” Zoro says, eyes set on Law as he walks up to him, nodachi bouncing lightly on his shoulder, “That isn’t the same for you.”

Law stops next to Zoro, eyes narrowing at the comment, “What do you mean by that? You can’t _save_ me, angel. So, don’t try.”

Zoro smiles, cockier than Law has seen since they met, eyes holding knowledge that Law doesn’t know. Knowledge he very quickly decides he doesn’t want to know. He instead continues forward, a light pricking at his neck as he goes, like he’s being held.

Turning his head slightly, he looks out of the corner of his eye to see of Zoro is still following him, unable to hear his movements. He’s there smile just the same as he keeps pace with Law, arms crossed behind his head casually. As if this were suddenly an afternoon stroll.

“It’s not always going to be like that, you know?” Law says, turning back to look ahead, “Those were very little lesser demons. The closer we get we may have to deal with ones with powers. Some that might rival mine.”

He waits, ear perked up for Zoro’s response, only hearing the usual sounds of below. Head turning once more, he opens his mouth to demand a response, but doesn’t make it all the way back as Zoro is now standing right beside him. Law bites his lip to keep the yell in his throat, unwilling to give Zoro anything else to hold against him.

“I’m aware. I can handle it.” Zoro says, smile barely present on his lips, “Along with your help, I assume we’ll be just fine.”

“You’re acting as if this all comes risk free for me. If they find out I assisted an angel back to the surface instead of capturing you, and pulling every single one of your damned feathers, I’ll be killed on the spot.” Law argues, hand tightening around the nodachi.

“Then tell me something.” Zoro muses turning to look at Law out of the corner of his eye, “What is on the surface that is worth putting up with me and potentially being killed, and why haven’t you figured out how to get up there on your own?

Law looks away, teeth gritted at the thought. Of course he’s tried to get past the gate on his own. Several times in fact. Each almost ending with his death. Each time his soul wearing away a little more.

“That’s none of your business and isn’t part of our deal. You’ll get me past the gate if I lead you there. End of discussion.” Law snaps and Zoro feels Law’s anxiety start to manifest inside of him.

A hot, red ball of energy surrounding his soul. It’s weak, tremoring as they continue and Zoro wonders what could be so important up there that it’s worth wearing away at yourself to this extent. To risk becoming one of the foul creatures they just so easily slaughtered. It’s hard to imagine now, viewing Law before him as he is now.

Fully formed, quick of wit and tongue, slipping into madness as the darkness takes over. Movements precise and powers great, Law is unlike anything he’s been told about above. Demons were always shown to them more as an aura of darkness, unable to manifest in the human world. Existing only to stir trouble. Zoro isn’t quite sure why he cares about Law’s fate, but he is certain of something.

Law hasn’t always been a demon.


	2. Crestfallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Smartie has blessed me with artwork for this AU. Please find it here, give her a follow if you aren't already, and scream about this AU with us.

The air feels thick, sticky and hot the further they travel. Humidity nearly visible as it sits along the walls, floors, and back of Zoro’s neck. An odd aura floats with it, almost like dust clouding the air. Zoro’s head is just as hazy while he tries once more to push into Law’s.

Usually doing so isn’t difficult.

A simple pressing against the corners of the mind until a weak spot is found. Leaving Zoro to slip in and gather the information he needs. Filing through memories and emotions as if they were a magazine that had an article he remembered liking. 

Usually, though, it’s humans.

It’s something angels are known for; other than their lofty wings they also come with a myriad of powers. Some more helpful than others when they find themselves outside of the human world, but it’s not exactly like they’re trained to end up in hell. If anything it’s something kept from them.

Held in hopes that they never end up there.

Law did, though. He fell an unknown time ago and for unknown reasons to Zoro. Now, he wants back into the human world so badly he’s willing to lend aid to an angel—what could be up there?

Who could be up there?

“Angel, you’re pissing me off with that.” Law hisses, tongue dipping from his mouth on the s’s, “If you want to know something you’d have a better chance of asking then trying to break into my mind. You’re giving me a fucking headache.”

Zoro releases his hold like a child tossing down a toy they can’t figure out and sighs, “Like you would tell me anything.” 

Wings ruffling gently on his back, Zoro tosses his head back and forth. He’s not used to doing quite this much in such a short period of time. Usually he may have a fight once a century, perhaps longer.

His mental workings far more exercised trying to keep Luffy out of danger.

“We have quite a journey to make together, wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing to talk during it. Hm?” Law supplies, his usual smirk back on his face. His heels click gently under him. A stuttering step that seems more trouble than it’s worth, and Zoro wonders if all demons are this difficult.

_Probably._

“Fine. Why are you a demon?” Zoro asks and Law’s head snaps back, “You said I could ask.” 

Law stops short, no hesitation in his body as he stands rigid. His eyes are dark now, like fresh ink spilled from the bottle, and Zoro can feel Law’s soul quiver.

Just a gentle shake before it again sits still, burning hotter than before. He doesn’t have a lot of experience with demonic souls. At least not ones of this caliber. 

Usually they’re lesser. Small. Easy to extinguish. 

Law’s is far different than that. Since he was once an angel his soul is larger. Much more complex in its workings. Twists of knots and channels burning black within him. Zoro wants to do what is in his nature to do; fix. 

He wants to untangle Law, figure out what is at his core. What led him here and what makes him so hard to touch. Something, he’s learning, will take more time.

“Try something less intrusive...like what my favorite color is. Perhaps my favorite century. Can’t say I’m keen on spilling my life’s story to an angel.” Law’s lips quirk with a forced smile, and again starts to move forward. Turned ahead with his odd pace, almost as if Zoro had never asked.

_Almost_. Stiffness still held in his shoulders. 

“I’m not interested in those things. It’s not as if angels are skilled in small talk.” Zoro huffs and a sigh of a laugh floats back to him from Law, “What, demon? I suppose you are?” 

“I would like to say yes, but I can’t say I have much practice. Down here, all alone, for so long. Can’t say that I’m a master conversationalist.” Law replies scuffing his heel across the ground, “Now, what is _your_ favorite color?” 

Zoro narrows his eyes at the back of Law’s head. His hands fold backwards behind his head settling against his neck and for the first time Zoro gets a better look at them.

Law’s hands, fingers thin and laced together. Knuckles sharp enough they could probably cut whomever is stupid enough to touch them. 

Looking down at his own they’re like night and day with one similarity: they’re worn. No doubt from battles across time, but what those battles are for Law...Zoro isn’t sure. He wants to know already. Pry that information from the depth of Law’s mind. 

_Soon._

“You’re being awfully quiet. Do angels not have a favorite color?” Law asks and turns back just enough for a single eye to catch Zoro’s, “Are you all not allowed to have fun?” 

Zoro sighs, a small one, while his feet take larger strides to catch up to Law. If he’s going to get back to the surface he’s going to have to deal with Law. Games and all. 

“I rather like green, at least I think that’s what the humans call it. It’s warm. Reminds me of the Earth.” Zoro replies and as he speaks can feel Law’s soul start to shake a little more. This time in excitement. _How odd._ “And you, demon? Do you have a color that calls to you?” 

Law turns back to looking ahead, letting his arms drop back to his sides before his hands shove into their pockets. A small smirk tugs at his lips that Zoro can only see the slightest edge of. 

“I like black.” Law says simply, “It contains all other colors and I admire that. A dominant color. Though also-” 

The pause comes softly. Law’s words simply stopping in their flow rather than a sharp cut off leaving Zoro to stumble forward when Law himself stops. His left hand no longer in his pocket but stretched across Zoro’s chest. 

Before them lies a split in the ground. One that wasn’t visible from far off but now, here upon it, it’s deep. Curving like a stream carved into the red soil and the sulfuric smell drifts upward through them. 

“Another pit.” Is all Zoro says and Law retrieves his hand, “I’m surprised Hell isn’t destroyed from the number I’ve encountered in such a short time.” 

A small laugh forces its way through Law’s teeth, “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Though they do patch themselves back up on occasion. Every twenty or so years I believe.” 

The break in the floor isn’t terribly wide but given how his wings reacted last time he’s not too keen on trying to fly over it. An issue he’d like to resolve if they keep running into these. Zoro’s eyes skim over the floor, and above it they catch a flash.

A striking blue he now knows all too well. 

Law is retracting the orb of color back into his hand from the other side. Smirk heavy on his face. _Of course he has a way around them,_ Zoro nearly grumbles aloud, _Of course he’s going to be an ass about it._

“You going to just wait there?” Law calls from across the gap. His arms tucked with pride across his chest, “Do your wings truly not work down here? How pathetic.” 

_I guess I could jump. A running start should be enough._

“You’re not going to run and jump are you?” Law calls out and a laugh hangs gentle on his tongue, “If you need assistance...well it comes with a price.” 

Zoro barely registers the taunt as he’s already started backing up from the edge. Sandals gently scraping against the red dirt underneath. Now ten feet back, he decides he’s gone far enough. The low rumbling of the pit still fills his ears and if he were anywhere else it would make him rethink his actions. 

A thought long past while he’s already barreling forward. 

He runs; heels digging into the unrelenting ground beneath him and as he nearly reaches the edge he jumps. Wings coming undone like a fan on either side of his body. If not for the sound below him, he would hear Law gasp at the sight of their full breadth. 

Nearly ten feet stretching across from tip to tip, they push backwards to propel him further. The action allowing him to end up just a little more than a foot from the crevices edge. His body floating just above the ground for a moment before touching back down. 

After watching his feet touch the ground, his eyes lift up. Letting them meet the ones of a very disgruntled demon. 

“So your wings _do_ work? Or don’t they?” Law mutters eyeing them while Zoro shakes them out. The heat again holding on to them like invisible weights on each individual feather, he tucks them away for comfort. “I didn’t think angels were the kind to deceive.” 

“I can’t fly with them—that part isn’t a lie. Though I assume my instinct kicked in to give me a push. Can’t help that you didn’t get to manipulate me the way you so badly desire.” Zoro says rolling his shoulders until his wings find their place again. 

The electricity of annoyance is nearly palpable between the two of them as they stand facing the other. A sensation that Zoro isn’t sure will disappear over time, regardless of what he learns about Law. 

“Why do you think that I was going to manipulate you? Do you think my grand purpose is to ruin you? You’re my way out.” Law says looking around, like he’s not quite sure where to continue to before his eyes meet Zoro’s again, “ _I’m already using you_.” 

“I guess you are.” The words coming with a shrug of Zoro’s shoulders, “Now, please, continue toward the gate.” 

Law’s brows furrow together in annoyance as he studies Zoro. Seemingly doing so for the first time since they ran into each other. His skin nearly glowing beneath the hovering red that colors them; but instead of being saturated in it, Zoro’s aura is instead a soft white. A gentle color compared to their surroundings. 

It pricks at Law. Memories. Sensations.

He too used to glow—but that was a long time ago. 

* * *

Law used to love Earth.

The sun a different kind of warmth beating down onto his tawny wings as he watched his human. A small girl who was full of life and void of worry. 

It was an easy job. His favorite assignment that he’d had in ages and for that he grew protective. Cringing each time he couldn’t catch her when she would fall. 

Her tears stinging him like the medicine her parents applied to her wounded knee. 

“You’re getting too close. You’re a guardian, so you may help, but you must let things happen to her so she can grow.” They would tell him in hushed tones in his mind, “You are to prevent death or serious harm. She cannot live in a bubble.” 

He knew that. 

He wasn’t stupid. 

So, he let her fall and get back up. He learned to hold back and when to show restraint. It hurt him, but it was ok. 

When she got ill though, things changed. Her small body losing color by the day. Frail and weak while she coughed sitting up in her hospital bed. It made Law restless. 

He would pour hours into making sure that she could breathe even a little. Trying to assist her in the best way that he could—but he knew. The official word came to him on a Sunday morning in his mind. 

A confirmation that the girl would pass before she would see the morning light of Monday. 

It broke him in ways he couldn’t imagine. A heart he didn’t have was broken and while he wished to be anywhere but there, he remained by her side. Making it as easy as he could while she slowly drifted away. 

He held her in his arms as he took her from the Earth. A small fragile soul draped against his chest while he carried her over to the other side. Placing her safely into his world and only a small piece of his soul felt comfort. 

Knowing that she wouldn’t hurt anymore. That she would rest until her soul re-entered the world sometime later and he prayed to see it again. 

That didn’t help the pain though; the slamming against his soul each year that passed after her death. It wasn’t until he found him. That heavy hand that placed onto his shoulder that settled everything back into place. 

Rosinante. 

An older angel. A patron saint of children, as it were, considering the number of children he’d helped guard in his time. He had this experience. 

A heavy heart with the loss of a child’s soul made light again with times passing. With new children to love and guard. All of these lessons imparted onto Law before—

* * *

“Oi!” Law blinks slowly, eyes refocusing on Zoro who is now much closer than he was a moment before, “You gonna stand and stare or are we going to move?” 

The sinking feeling in his chest vanishes in an instant. Whisked away with the thoughts fleeting from his mind.

_He’s gone. I’m gone._

“I always forget that you’re so impatient, angel.” Law says, confidence still a stutter in his throat while he tries to regain the upper ground. 

Eyes narrowing, Zoro walks forward. Shoulder pushing against Law’s as he passes him; sizzle of contact bites against their skin. The simple sensation serves as a reminder. 

One far gentler than the occasional tug of skin on Law’s shoulder blades. A reminder that they’re different: he and Zoro. That the being walking past him trying to get back to his human is an angel. 

In the eyes of the Creator, Law knows that Zoro is still worthy of Grace. Proof obvious in the snowy white wings tucked into his back. Individual feathers speckled with gold and knitted together like an intricate pattern of an otherworldly design.

_How warm they must be when they’re under the sun. The breeze causing them to fl-_ Law’s hands flinch at his sides. _No, that isn’t the point. That’s not why you’re trying to get back up._ Watching Zoro look around, that naïve curiosity held in his stance. It makes Law’s soul stir a little harder.

It bends and tugs at the conflicting thoughts in his head. Knots of pain being shifted and rearranged like a puzzle. One that is now starting to be pried loose, all because of Zoro’s touching. 

_Zoro._

Steadfast. Stubborn. Powerful.

It’s been a long time since Law interacted with an angel. Hundreds of years in fact; almost verging on a millennium, but he doesn’t remember them being like this. Everything about Zoro feels familiar but different. A dream that he once had but can barely remember.

_Was I like this?_

A sharp sting up pain races quickly up his spine and nearly causes Law to gasp. One held at the last minute by sheer will and gritted teeth.

_No,_ Law thinks swallowing the pain, _we’ll never be the same._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
